thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia Frisby
Cynthia Frisby is the youngest of the Frisby children in The Secret of NIMH in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Andrea Libman, Grey Delisle, and Taylor Swift, Cynthia is smart, not stupid and has lots of heart. Appearance Small, & very thin. Has creamy fur, curvy pink ears, bright green eyes, a mahogany heart-shaped nose, a round head, a tiny bucktooth, & little hands & feet. (As a child) Wears an aqua-green sash tied in a bow at the back. Doesn't wear a shirt, trouser, or shoes (although, at school, she wears two red bead barrettes, a yellow T-shirt under a blue suspender dress, white stockings, & black Mary Jane shoes). (As an adult) Wears a blue headband with a bow on top, a white tank top, & blackish-grey shorts. Doesn't wear shoes. Family *Jonathan Frisby (father, deceased) *Elizabeth Frisby (mother) *Teresa Frisby (sister) *Martin Frisby (brother) *Timothy Frisby (brother) *Justin Frisby (stepfather) *Auntie Shrew (great-aunt) *Nancy Shrew (great-aunt) *Michael Frisby (uncle) *Magdalena Frisby (aunt) *Oliver Frisby (cousin) *Joshua Frisby (cousin) *Christine Frisby (cousin) *Anna Frisby (cousin) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Smart, kind, friendly, funny, happy, free-spirited, cute. Fursonal Information Likes Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, calling on the phone, goofing off, drawing & coloring, writing, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Dislikes Jenner, Dragon, not being able to have fun, being made fun of, anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actress, xylophone-player, writer, & toymaker apprentice; can read upside-down; very good at doing impressions; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, going to slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, goofing off, shopping, watching movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, calling on the phone, watching cartoons Prized Possessions Her Rainbow Toys, her storybooks, her sleeping bag, her music CDs, her toys & games, her mega-playroom, her wind-up ballerina dancing doll, her teddy bear (“Snuggles”), her canopy bed, her videos, her toy rocking horse, her telephone, her video games, her bike, her musical instruments, her clothes, her art supplies, her piggy bank, her scrapbook, her family albums, her snacks, her crayons, her dress-up clothes, her backpack, her banjo, her diary, her coloring & activity books, her computer games, her dolls, her playsets, her board games, her costumes, her computer, her action figures, her puppets, her balloons, her stickers, her jewelry Favorite Things Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, calling on the phone, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Playing in her mega-playroom at Lower 221B Baker Street; also at her home in the lee of the stone in TSoN. Particular Habits Has an adorable tendency to imitate grown-ups. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Cindy Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, jungle fever, sleeping sickness, scarlet fever, influenza, appendicitis Education Goes to Basil of Baker Street Preschool Extracurricular Plays the banjo in the school band; belongs to the Porter clan; likes opals & rainbow sherbet ice cream; her favorite singer is her good friend Princess, whom she met after one of her concerts; her favorite snack is peanut butter & banana sandwiches; is a very fast learner; joins Olivia's kid club; her best friends are Olivia Flaversham, Priscilla Rodriguez, Mumtaz Muhammed, Carmen Fernandes, and Kate Brown, whom she meets every day after school; likes cheddar cheese. Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Cynthia Frisby *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *The Secret of NIMH III: The Adventures of Cynthia Frisby *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Cynthia Frisby *"Auntie Shrew, Timmy's sick!" *"Is Timmy gonna die?" *"When will he get better?" *"Mommy, we can't leave Timmy." *"Awww, the poor turkey fell down!" *"What's all that black stuff?" *"Look, Mommy! Another turkey!" *"Oh, auntie!" *"Look, Livvy! Breakfast!" *"What's next? Dessert?" Songs Performed By Cynthia Frisby To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *None References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Straight characters Category:Cancers Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Artists Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Writers Category:Artisans Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Characters born in July